James Bond Spy Stuff
by artisdocken
Summary: 2 friends crash in Storybrooke and discover they have more connections to the town than they originally thought.


It was a regular day in Washington, starting off with rain. Odessa sat in the lounge chair at the apartment she shared. She turned her head to look up at the digital clock on the counter, reading 3:42 a.m. She slowly inhaled and exhaled the fresh air of the early morning, closing her eyes. The only light in the room emanated from the computer sitting in her lap; she looked back at her email inbox.

Odessa's work email was loaded full of orders, both filled and not. She let out a deep sigh, she had a total of 6 jewelry orders, boredly clicking through them, labeling them as "Peanut Butter Jelly Time", she chuckled from her best friend, and roommate, changing her folder names again, luckily she always predicts right on which folder is which. As she was about to close her email, another one popped up from a private emailer.

Before she could click on it, Odessa glanced up hearing several thumps from the hallway. Looking up, she saw her roommate leaning against the doorway. "Have a nice sleep, Clarissa?" Odessa teased.

Clary turned to her friend and narrowed her eyes at her. "No thanks to all the racket you're making." She lumbered forward and collapsed into her favorite piece of furniture in the living room, a dark red swivel loveseat that Odessa bought on discount. She lazily rubbed sleep from her eye, smearing the makeup from the night before.

Odessa looked at her and thought back on their life together so far. Clarissa Moore had been her best friend for a total of 2 years. Short and sweet, like most encounters in her life, but they stuck together longer than they expected.

Clarissa was a tall, mahogany-haired, green-eyed, eye-catching specimen. Odessa has heard many synonyms and can quote what men have said about her behind her back. She knows her friend is very lovely, in more than just beauty. Clary is in fact a skilled archer, having grown up in Inverness, Scotland. Her thick accent makes her seem more charming than most young ladies. Her style is quite tasteful as well, very chic and comfortable all at once. Not only that, but she's in fact a licensed pilot if that's not impressing enough.

Odessa felt somewhat envious of Clary but tries not to let it show through. Odessa Daphne David, or "ODD", was never quick to befriend anyone. She happened to be very antisocial and usually immersed herself in books. She stood an average 5 1/2 feet tall, long golden blonde hair, and bright blue eyes with a pale complexion to go along with it. Her style is well contrasted to Clary's. Clary likes being trendy and now. Odessa likes classic and vintage.

Odessa took a quick read-through on her mysterious message, looking half concerned, half intrigued. She looked at Clary, pulling the chain to the lamp beside her. "Hey can you come look at this?"

Clary glared "no." She shielded her eyes from the artificial sunshine, hissing. "I embrace the darkness. I'm too lazy to come over anyway, read it to me." Clary spun in her swiveling sofa to face the fireplace that Odessa has kept alive all this time. Clary happily absorbed the radiating heat. But not close enough to burn her butt. One experience was enough to last a lifetime.

Odessa took a breath before reading the subject "Mysterious Disappearances in Maine" she clicked the subject. Their fast internet loaded it instantly, but a long email happily greeted the screen. She began reading:

" **Mysterious Disappearances in Maine**

 ** _Dear Ms. David and Ms. Moore,_**

 ** _It comes to my attention that you two young ladies are interested in paranormal happenings, perhaps this is the just the opportunity for you._**

 ** _In the state of Maine, there is an area between Camden and Bar Harbor where multiple cases of disappearances that have been filed. This is concerning the residents of both Camden and Bar Harbor; every month, more and more disappearances have occurred. We have high hopes that someone will get on the case, this is a very private case only concerning some._**

 ** _To seal the deal, I am offering a $75,000 cash reward for the solved case. Including two rooms for your first and second night, a car and food will be waiting for you when you get there._**

 ** _-N_** **"**

Odessa looked over at Clary with arched eyebrows. "Well that escalated quickly." She clicked the attached files and everything checked out. "Clare... I don't think this is a scam..."

As she finished her sentence, a envelope plopped through the mail slot onto their inner doormat, Odessa set the computer aside and stood, walking to the door. When she peered out, there was no one.

She opened the envelope to find a map and keys; the map showing the fastest route to Maine, she half smiled.

Clary huffed at her friend "don't call me that. I hate that." Her saltiness melted away and she replaced it with joy. "Yay! James Bond spy stuff!"

Odessa chuckled softly. "Kind of... But don't you think it's a bit strange that this anonymous 'N' character-"

"Spy stuff and money who cares." Clary interrupted. Odessa knew better than arguing with her so she agreed to go on the trip.

"Little does N know that you are a licensed pilot." Odessa smirked at Clary.

Clary happily lead the way through the large entrance to the airport, Odessa was on her heels pulling both their suitcases and duffel bags strapped across her chest from both directions. "So which plane are we taking?" Odessa picked up pace to walk beside Clary.

"The Jolly Roger." She was beaming as she strode on.

"Is it a private plane or something?"

"Yep. That gem was a gift from my flight instructor."

They exit the building going out to the air hangar, an already prepared plane awaited them. Hurriedly, the two girls boarded and were off in a flash.

With a total of two stops for gas refills, they were 8 hours into their flight. They soon would be approaching the area indicated to on the map they were given. All was going smoothly and the weather was perfect. Thus, the flight was turning out to be quite uneventful. Odessa had just laid down for a nap in the back.

Everything seemed fine for the few minutes alone in the front of the plane, Clary piloted her flying machine. Below them, a town was visible, they were near a bay. The town got closer, when they were approximately half a mile away from the border, a blinding purple light shoots up from the trees and blasts the belly of the plane. The impact causes the plane to lose all power and stability.

The plane began to plummet.

Odessa was the one to stumble out of her slumber this time. She rubbed her face with the back of her hand and yawned "I had the weirdest dream... I dreamt I was falling..." She looked around in a confused, dizzy manner.

"I guess dreams do come true." Clary frantically fumbled the controls trying to gain control of the plane.

They fell. hard.


End file.
